Hydraulic jacks are used to raise many types of loads above ground level such as, for example, automobiles. If the jack remains in place after elevating a load, over time due to leakage of hydraulic fluid, the jack gradually lowers the load. The best practice is to use a jack stand placed under the load to maintain the load elevated and remove the jack once the jack stand is in place.
A problem occurs in connection with lifting automotive vehicles having a uni-body frame that frequently is bent when the jack is improperly positioned beneath the vehicle. Moreover, even if the jack is placed properly beneath the frame at a position that avoids bending the frame, the jack stand is often placed beneath the frame at an improper position, resulting in the frame bending under the weight of the vehicle when the jack in lowered. Placing the jack stand next to the elevated jack is no guarantee that it is correctly position to avoid bending the frame when the jack is lowered.